Bleach In My Veins
by Kermodei
Summary: Spoilers for Sexy, Santana tries to make believe that she can move on, she's always moved on, but that was when Brittany was with her, now she's alone. Suck as summaries. R&R! Major Angsty


Bleach In My Veins

A/N: Hey you all, this is my first Brittana fic, and though it's a oneshot, I adore this pairing. A slight note to those of you who are reading my Hevans fics, Bring Me a Unicorn Dress, A Trifecta Of Verbal Blunders, and Best Of Us, I will be leaving for New York soon, so I won't be able to update. I know, I'm terrible, sorry. Anyway, I hope you like this! This is set after "Sexy", so spoilers, just so you know.

Epic Love

Kermodei

Santana went through her room, looking for anything that would burn. She found one of Brittany's shirts, threw it into a cardboard box she had lying on her bed. It was already filled near to the rim, but her mind insisted that she needed to get rid of more. All of Britt's old stuff was in there, anything that even held the scent of the blond girl had been damned to the box. Now, she was just looking for kindling.

She had commanded herself to not think about what had happened that day, to not realize that what she was doing was more than likely rash and harsh, and to focus on being angry. Because that's what Santana Lopez did best.

Digging through the depths of her closet, she uncovered her freshmen yearbook. She tucked that under her arm, trying not to recall what significance it held, and went to the box. Lifting that off of the bed, and calling out to ensure no one was home, she galloped down the stairs and into her back yard. The box was lighter then she had first imagined, but it was heavy with memories, and that's truly what she was trying to be rid of.

She dumped the box out in the middle of her wet lawn. She hoped it was damp enough to stop the spread of fire.

As she arranged the mismatched articles and items into the shape of a heart, she snickered. How dramatic was she being? This could rival a Berry storm out, maybe even surpass it, but she could care less. The moment she realized her best friend, her love, had chosen another over her, she felt a dark stain envelope her heart. At least before there had always been a chance, now there was nothing but darkness. That darkness needed to be eradicated, bleached out, burned off. She figured symbolism was the safest way to go through with it.

As she ran inside to get lighter fluid and a match, and pondered if coming out would have hurt less. Karofsky wouldn't hit a girl, and perhaps the male population of the school would think it was kinky. She decided that nothing could hurt much worse then this.

Returning to the pile, she doused it in the fluid, crinkling her nose to the stench. She even flinched when it hit the bracelet Brittany had given here, weaved out of string from summer camp that first year, but she tried to smooth out her contorted face, and continued to pour.

She counted down from three in her head, and then lit the match. The fall of it to the pile of memories below seemed to stretch to eternity and back, but when it hit a shirt, the flames erupted. She stepped back looking at the bonfire. She glanced around the yard to see if anyone could see it, but only noticed her old yearbook soaking in the grass. She reached over to it, and flipped to a bookmarked page. It had Brittany's ninth grade picture in it, a heart etched around her face, and her handwriting spelling out "love you forever" with a smiley face. Santana glared at the picture and ripped it out, throwing the page into the fire.

When the flame grasped the page, Santana gasped. She ran inside to get a bucket of water, and tried to put out the fire.

When the embers were all that remained, she sifted through it, burning her fingers a bit, but she was oblivious. She was searching for any remainder of the page, any sign that a bit of it might have remained, and in a way, that it was possible for Brittany to still love her.

After searching long and hard, and the feeling of burnt fingers slowly creeping up to her brain, she found a scrap. A little piece of paper, with singed blond hair printed on it, along with a message in sharpie.

"Love You Forever".

It hurt worse then bleach in her veins.


End file.
